Reptilian
Reptilian: Reptilian Warriors are divided into several breeds; each of which have a different color and associated ability they focus in. While they were originally created artificially many hundreds of years ago, they've since developed into full-fledged, if very small, races of their own. They have no real home world to call their own, so they tend to be sparse in population density compared with any other race in the galaxy. Average Height: 5'6" - 12' (167-365 cm) Average Weight: 200-900 pounds (90-408 kg) Life Span: 80 years. Interesting Traits: Tend to be reptilian in appearance with no ears and 'scaled' domed heads. Example: Burter (Baata). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (40 additional points, max of 15 in one stat) Int: 17 Mnt: 17 Str: 17 Dex: 17 Stm: 17 Spd: 17 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reptilians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 13*STM+20*level Ki: 11*MNT+25*level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) Reptilians have an unusual clan-system. Depending on their Racial Class, provides you with access to their color-specific node found under Colors. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Classes )=-' One of the most defining things about a reptilian is their breed or clan of origin. This is usually rather obvious, as reptilians are quite literally color-coded. The various types of Reptilians are so diverse, that they are practically unique races. The breeds of Reptilian are as follows: Gold: The golden Reptilians were designed to be almost exclusively ki users and very powerful ones at that. Their golden color can vary anywhere from being true, brilliant gold, to a darker, bronze sort of color. Gold Reptilians start with +5 MNT. Black: These are slightly more common than the other species of Reptilians, perhaps because they have a very simple specialty: breaking things and breaking them well. Just how black they are varies from being the color of tar to only having dark skin. Black Reptilians start with +10 STR. Red: This caste of Reptilians is mainly true to their name in terms of color, though oranges and pinks are not unknown among them. They're unbelievably accurate. Red Reptilians start with +5 DEX. Green: Green Reptilians are noted for how difficult it is to subdue one by sheer force. While there are fewer exceptions to their color than with other breeds, they also have an extremely wide range of greens. Green Reptilians start with +10 STM. Blue: The final caste of Reptilians colors often range from actual blue to teals and even light bluish-greens such as aqua. Blue Reptilians start with +5 SPD. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Colors )=-' Black: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) A Black Reptile's muscle-reinforced scales are resistant to damage, granting them STR/4 Damage Resistance. (Phys) Due to their sheer physical strength, Black Reptilians use Str/3 to determine their Str mod to damage and Str/4 for the Parry Blast power. (Phys) While in a Grapple, a Black Reptile's STR is considered 20% higher for purposes of grapple checks and grapple-only moves. (Phys) A Black Reptile's anaerobic prowess lets them move faster than their larger size would appear, granting +2 Strike and Dodge. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Phys) Evolved Strength This power cannot be taken until level 3 and may only be taken once. When it is, the reptilian gains a permanent +10% STR. This bonus stacks with Statboosters, but is applied first. (Phys) Alpha Bulk Up This power cannot be picked until level 5. Activating this power takes an action and it lasts for their Level in actions. It costs 2 END and 25 Ki per action it lasts and it may not be de-activated prematurely. While active, all of a Black reptile's attacks deal +(STR/5)% more damage: even Ki, Telekinetic and Grapple Moves are affected! A Black Reptile may not use Rest, Rejuvinate or Meditation while this is active and their attacks may not benefit from Bulk or PKU. Further, their racial bonus to resistance increases from STR/4 to STR/2. Template: Attack Damage + Str Mod + Other Mods )*(1+STR/(500.0)) Multi: Attack Damage + Str Mod + Other Mods )*(1+STR/(1000.0)) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blue: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) A Blue Reptilian begins with the Basic Flight and Advanced Flight powers. They also gain a +Level/2 bonus to their Flight Multiplier. (Phys) Blue Reptiles are some of the fastest being in the universe. When determining how fast they are for purposes of pursuing or escaping someone, consider their total flight speed to be doubled. This doubled flight speed does not apply to strike, dodge, or damage. (Phys) Halve the Ki and END cost of all Superspeed and Flight powers for Blue Reptiles, including Shadowform but not including Blue Blur. (Ment) While flying, a Blue Reptile uses their momentum to make themselves more lethal, adding MPH/50 to all damages. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Phys) Evolved Speed This power cannot be taken until level 3 and may only be taken once. When it is, the reptilian gains a permanent +10% SPD. This bonus stacks with Statboosters, but is applied first. (Phys) Blue Blur This power cannot be picked until level 5. Activating this power takes an action. It gives you +1 strike/dodge per 500 MPH you are currently flying and lasts for your level in actions, costing 2 Endurance and 25 Ki per action it lasts. This bonus does not stack with superspeeds and does not apply for or against Telekinetic Attacks. You cannot use Rest, Rejuvenation or Meditation while Blue Blur is active and you cannot end it prematurely. This can be activated reflexively as a response to an attack, but in that case it costs 4 endurance for every action it lasts. Either way, it may not be de-activated prematurely. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gold: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Gold reptilians have an excellent control of their ki, so their ki modifier is 3 higher than normal (Ment) Golden reptilians were created to harness ki much more effectively than other races, gaining +1 to all Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Ment) Golden reptilians have a Natural Shield equal to 15% of their maximum Ki. This shield is reflexive and may stop SP attacks by spending 2 Shield HP for every 1 damage prevent. Every time they charge to add to their Ki Pool, use flare, or charge into an attack, this shield regains their MNT/4 HP. (Ment) Gold reptilians use Mnt/4 to determine their bonus to ki damage (not ki strike). ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Evolved Spirit This power cannot be taken until level 3 and may only be taken once. When it is, the reptilian gains a permanent +10% MNT. This bonus stacks with Statboosters, but is applied first. (Ment) Golden Charge This power cannot be picked until level 5. This power may be activated as an action and lasts for the user's Level in actions. While active, the Golden Reptile may use one power from the Powering Up tree other than Megacharge on each of their actions without it consuming their action. This will allow them to charge twice on their actions or even charge and perform some other action. They can even use these free Charges to charge into an attack! This costs 2 END and 25 Ki per action, and may not be deactivated prematurely. A Golden Reptile may not use Rest, Rejuvinate, or Meditate while this power is active. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Green: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) Green reptiles are amazingly hard to wear down gaining +3 to their HP modifier. (Phys) A green reptile is exceptionally resilient. Whenever they take more than 1/2 their current HP in damage, after reductions, they divide the damage by a further (1+STM/(200.0)). (Phys) Green reptiles gain +1 to all strike and dodge rolls for every 600 max HP they have. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Phys) Green Reptiles are very hard to tire, they have STM*2 Endurance. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Phys) Evolved Toughness This power cannot be taken until level 3 and may only be taken once. When it is, the reptilian gains a permanent +10% STM. This bonus stacks with Statboosters, but is applied first. (Phys) Ultra Boost This power cannot be picked until level 5. This may be activated as an action and lasts for the user's Level in actions. While active, the Green Reptile regenerates Level*6 HP on each of their actions. All of their attacks cost an additional 2 END, but add HP/100*10 to their damage rolls. This extra damage is added at most once per turn and is treated like a bonus from Bulk or PKU. This costs 2 END and 25 Ki per action, and may not be de-activated prematurely. They attacks may not benefit from Bulk or PKU, except Bulking Aura, while this power is active. A Green Reptile may not use Rest, Rejuvenate, or Meditate while this power is active. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Red: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Red Reptilians automatically start with the Multi Punch and Multi-Kick powers. They may use both of those powers an additional time per round each. (Phys) Red Reptiles are able to work off of pure reflexes. All penalties to strike, even those innate to the power or action being performed, are halved. (Phys) Red Reptiles are apt at working their limbs around the opponent's defenses. They use DEX/4 instead of DEX/5 as their modifier on all HtH Strikes. (Phys) Red Reptiles are quick to react, gaining +1 APR and +DEX/25 to Initiative. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Phys) Evolved Coordination This power cannot be taken until level 3 and may only be taken once. When it is, the reptilian gains a permanent +10% DEX. This bonus stacks with Statboosters, but is applied first. (Phys) Quick Fists This power cannot be picked until level 5. Activating this Power takes an action and it lasts for the Reptile's Level in actions. While active, Hand-to-Hand Damage Rolls gain +Level*5 Damage and become both AP and SP. This costs 2 END and 25 Ki per action and may not be de-activated prematurely. A Red Reptile may not use Rest, Rejuvinate, or Meditate while this power is active.